Al fin juntos
by Shadamy-17
Summary: Despues de tantos años como mejores amigos, estarán juntos al fin... como debe ser... Y nada les separará. SONAMY


**Bueno aquí traigo un ****SONAMY ****^-^**

**Espero que les guste la historia :)**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Una mañana soleada en Mobius, había una eriza de 15 años de color rosa y ojos esmeraldas, preparándose para declarase a su amor verdadero, Sonic The Hedgehog. Hoy era el día en que por fin le iba a pedir ser su novia. Se sentía nerviosa, más nerviosa que nunca. No paraba de arreglarse para verse mejor que en toda su vida y mientras tanto, preparaba lo que le iba a decir a su amado.

-Bien Amy, no tienes que tener miedo; hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho, y de seguro que él siente lo mismo por mí-se decía Amy convencida de sí misma y de que todo le iría genial-bueno… será mejor que me vaya preparando… debo ser valiente…-susurró.

Entonces salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de su amado Sonic. No había mucha distancia, así que no tardo en llegar. Cuando Amy iba a tocar el timbre, miro por la ventana y vio que Sonic estaba con alguien más. Parecía ser una chica. Amy se puso a mirar a la chica que estaba con él; entonces la reconoció enseguida; era Sally Acorn, una ardilla marrón y ojos azules. Se estaban besando apasionadamente. Amy apartó la mirada en seguida, y le salieron lágrimas de los ojos. El dolor era muy fuerte, su corazón se partió en pedazos y las rodillas le temblaban. La eriza no podía aguantar más la escena, y se fue corriendo y llorando. Le daba igual donde, mientras no tuviera que verlos besarse.

Pasaron las horas, y Amy se encontraba en un pequeño bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Las lágrimas aún rozaban sus mejillas, pero todas acababan secas, sin esperanza… como ahora su corazón… Había mucho silencio… demasiado… De repente, la eriza, oyó una voz que le llamaba desesperadamente. Amy al oírla mejor, supo quién era.

-¡AMY! ¡AMY!-gritaba un erizo mientras buscaba a su mejor amiga de la infancia-¡AMY! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?-Sonic preguntaba preocupadamente.

-"_¿A qué habrá venido este ahora?_"-Amy se preguntó para sí misma.

Amy intentaba esconderse más de Sonic; no quería ser encontrada. Pero después de unos minutos, la encontró entre unos arbustos.

-¿Amy?-suspiró aliviado al verla-¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando todo el día-preguntó Sonic con una voz preocupada.

-Pues aquí, no lo ves…-respondió fríamente Amy sin ni si quiera mirarlo a la cara.

-Amy ¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntame-insistió Sonic.

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO CONMIGO!-gritó Amy, y en seguida, le volvieron a salir las lágrimas.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Me lo puedes decir por favor…-le decía Sonic; el erizo, que empezaba a tener los ojos rojos, no le gustaba cuando Amy pasaba de él de esa forma-estoy preocupado por ti…

-…-Amy lo vio llorar. Eso le sorprendió-Así que quieres que te diga lo que ha pasado ¿eh?-le dijo Amy con voz rencorosa.

-¿Pero por qué estás así conmigo? Yo no hice nada-lloró Sonic.

-¿Qué no?-se sobresalto Amy-Me has roto el corazón, eso es lo que me has hecho…

-Espera…-Sonic cayó en la cuenta-¿Viste a Sally en mi casa?

-Sí, y lo vi todo, como os besabais y os abrazabais…-decía Amy con dolor en el pecho.

-Amy, no lo entiendes, no es lo que parece… en serio-insistía Sonic-si te crees que le estaba devolviendo el beso, estas equivocada…

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces qué paso?-preguntó Amy mirándolo al fin.

-Verás…

**(**_**Flashback)**_

_Sonic estaba viendo la tele tranquilamente en su salón, cuando de repente sonó el timbre._

_DING DONG_

_Sonic apagó la televisión y fue a abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Sally delante de él._

_-¿Sally?-preguntó Sonic sorprendido, hace cinco años que no la veía._

_-Sonic, que bueno verte-Sally lo abrazó alegremente._

_-Sí Sally, pero… ¿cómo es que viniste así de sorpresa?-se sorprendió Sonic._

_-Verás, te echaba tanto de menos en mi estancia en Knothole, que después de cinco años, he decidido volver aquí contigo Sonic-dijo Sally con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba tan contenta de verlo de nuevo._

_-Vaya Sally, no sé qué decir… han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos…-se sonrojo Sonic._

_-Di que…quieres ser mi novio de nuevo-le susurró Sally en la oreja._

_-¿Qué?-Sonic se quedó atónito._

_-¿No te acuerdas? Antes éramos tan felices juntos, además, he echado mucho de menos estar contigo cariño-insistía Sally mirándolo a los ojos dulcemente._

_-Sí, por supuesto que me acuerdo… per ya no es lo mismo…_

_-Bueno… a lo mejor esto te hará cambiar de idea-seguidamente, Sally se abalanzó hacia él, y lo besó con mucha pasión. El erizo se quedó de piedra._

_Cuando Sally se apartó lo miró con una sonrisa-y bueno ¿Qué dices Sonic?-volvió a preguntar Sally._

_-No, lo siento pero… tendremos que ser solo amigos…-Sonic bajo la cabeza avergonzado._

_-Vale, entiendo… si no me quieres, tendré que afrontarlo…-a Sally, se le caían las lágrimas, y se fue, dejando a Sonic en sus pensamientos._

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

-Fue ella la que me beso, Amy, no yo-explicó Sonic.

-Vaya, no lo sabía…-dijo Amy algo avergonzada; le había gritado y había llorado por nada en concreto. Y ahora, Sonic estaba siendo más sincero que nunca con ella.

-Amy, es a ti a quien quiero… por eso rechace a Sally, te quiero a ti-Amy no se lo podía creer, este era sin duda el mejor día de su vida. Sonic le había dicho que la quería, y con total sinceridad-Sonic… yo también te quiero, y mucho-respondió Amy llorando de alegría. Entonces los dos empezaron a acercar sus caras, y cuando sus labios se rozaron, se besaron. Se estaban besando con una pasión que hace que su amor quede grabado en sus corazones por siempre; nada ni nadie podrá separarlos. Cada vez, se besaban con más pasión, recordando esos bonitos momentos de cuando eran niños. No podían ser más felices que ahora mismo. Entonces, se apartaron porque necesitaban respirar, y se miraron a los ojos con ternura.

-Te amo Amy, más que a nadie en este mundo-declaró Sonic.

-Oh Sonic, yo también te amo, siempre te he amado-y volvieron a besarse bajo la poca luz que daba la luna esa noche, dejándolos más románticos que nunca…

_Fin_

**Este ha sido mi primer Sonamy, para todos sus fans:)**

**Espero que les haya gustado a todos y dejen Reviews ^-^**


End file.
